Extend an Arm Extend an Life
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: The cast of Glee donates blood. I do not own Glee


**Extend an arm extend an life **

It was a normal typical day on the Glee set when Mr. Murphy told the cast about a blood drive coming up, and the local hospital asked him if the cast of Glee would participate in a good cause, and he told them that he said they would be there to give blood. When the cast heard this some were excited to do it and others not so much. Mr. Murphy told them they will be giving on Saturday at a community center near the studio. After he told them about giving blood they started filming the next episode in the season

**(In-between scenes)**

Lea was asking everybody if they have given blood before, and some have and others this will be their first time ever giving blood. Naya says she is looking forward to the experience, and Corey said he hopes to sit next to Lea. Chris says he will be there for moral support Darrin says he has given blood before, and he can't wait to do it again Mark says he will do it even though he hasn't given blood before. Dianna hopes she doesn't pass out, and the rest of the cast members say almost the same thing about either they have given blood before, or this will be their first time doing it. When Mr. Murphy calls them back they continue their chat later about the blood drive

**(Saturday comes)**

Lea and Corey are the first ones to arrive at the community center for the blood drive. They wait outside for everyone else to come. About five minutes after they pulled in Chris, Darrin, Naya, Heather, Mark, Vanessa, Dianna, Amber pulled in together. All they had to do was wait for Jenna, Harry and Kevin to show up at the community

Well gang while we wait for the last three to show up does everybody have their driver's license on them Darrin said

Everyone who was there pulls it out to show him that they had it on them

Now did everybody have a good breakfast Chris says

All of them nod

After Chris and Darrin asked those questions Jenna and Harry pulled up in the vehicles, and Chris asked them the same questions that he asked everyone else. Since it was still early in the afternoon, and they didn't have anything better to do they decided to wait ten more minutes for Kevin to show up. If he didn't they were going to go through it without him

**(Ten minutes later)**

Okay gang I guess Kevin isn't coming so let's do it Darrin says

When the glee cast got inside they saw a lot of people who were there giving blood, and the table where you fill out the questionnaire on your health was filled up with no place to seat, so the glee cast waited patiently for the big space to open up.

Hi guys I finally made it Kevin says walking in to meet them, and sitting next to Dianna.

When the table was finally cleared the glee cast sat down and began filling out the questionnaire and the information that the hospital needed just in case they fainted or something. It took them twenty minutes to fill it out when they were done. They went three at a time to get their iron checked.

Lea passed

Corey passed

Mark didn't pass

Chris passed

Darrin passed

Dianna passed

Nay & Heather didn't pass

Jenna passed

Vanessa didn't passed

Harry passed

Amber passed

And lastly Kevin passed

Nine glee members passed the iron test to go on to give blood. Vanessa, Mark Naya, and Heather decided to wait for everyone to get done giving blood before doing something else that afternoon.

The glee cast was able to be in close to each other during the donating process. Corey held Lea hand. Chris and Darrin sat right across from each other. Dianna sat on one side of Chris, and Vanessa sat on one side of Darrin, Jenna and Harry sat next to each other, and Kevin sat on the end right across from glee's biggest fan.

Guys my arm starting to go numb Chris says

Probably the blood pressure cuff is too tight around your arm Darrin Says

Kevin how are you doing down there Dianna says

Kevin gives her the thumbs up.

During the time they were giving blood they talked a little bit about where they want their characters to go on the show for the rest of the season.

Guys I am starting to feel a little woozy Chris says

When the person heard him say that he immediately laid the chair backwards and put damp cloths on Chris's face and around his neck.

It wasn't long before the girls followed suite and began feeling dizzy from the donation. Corey held Lea's hand, Harry held Jenna's. Since Kevin was close by Dianna he held her hand. Chord who showed up while the cast was filling out the questionnaire held Amber's held

Lea how are you feeling now Corey asked

A little better thanks for staying with me through this Lea says back

No problem

Harry asked Jenna the same question if she was feeling better.

The wooziness is beginning to go away Jenna says

Chord even asked Amber if she was feeling better

The nausea is starting to go away Amber says

Dianna how about you Kevin asks

Feeling fine Dianna says

After the cast had their arms wrapped in the color wrap that they wanted the boys hanged on to the girls, and Darrin kept an eye out for Chris as they headed to the canteen to sit. One of the volunteers asked them if they wanted a slice of pizza and juice to drink. All of them said yes please after they had finish their pizza and juice they walked backed out to meet the ones who couldn't give, and all of them headed to studio to let Mr. Murphy know.

**Watch out for another new story coming next month it will be a crossover between Glee and M*A*S*H**


End file.
